Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a (former) main antagonist from the Disney television series, Phineas and Ferb. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dan Hibiki vs Doctor Doofenzmirtz * Dr. Doofenshmirtz VS Dr. Nefarious * Megamind vs Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Robbie Rotten vs Doctor Doofenshmirtz (Completed) * Wile E. Coyote vs Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Evil Genius Battle Royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anti-Pops (Regular Show) * Dexter * Doctor Strange (Marvel) * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Guzma (Pokémon) * Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * Jimmy Neutron * The Joker (DC) * Mandark * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Professor Calamitous * Professor Pester (Viva Pinata) * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Wile E. Coyote (Looney tunes) * Dr Trayaurus (DanTDM) History Since the beginning of his life, Heinz never had a wonderful or even "normal" life. He had mentally abusive parents who never cared about him or even noted possible knowledge of his existence. When Doofenshmirtz was born, neither of his parents "bothered to show up". He celebrated every birthday after that alone, throwing himself surprise parties at places like Gunther Goat Cheese's. When he did have a birthday cake, it was always eaten by Doonkelberry Bats. At one time he was actually disowned by his parents, forcing him to live with ocelots. Needing money, he got a job at a carnival as the ball you throw at the target at the dunk tank. At the same time, for a reason that Heinz did not want to relate, he emanated a smell of pork so strong that no one would come near him. So he drew a face on a balloon and named it "Balloony," spraying it with long-lasting spray. Eventually, he returned to his normal family. His father was so poor that his beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. While other people were allowed to relax, he was forced to be the family's lawn gnome all day and night without being allowed to move in the slightest for any reason even to eat or sleep. At night his only companions were the moon, Balloony, and his neighbor Kenny. During one night, Balloony flew off, and Heinz could not retrieve him. In his father's heart, he was replaced by a spitzenhound named Only Son that his father won in a contest of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". Even though Only Son was an award-winning dog that brought his father fame and fortune, and the family should have been able to buy back the lawn gnome, Heinz was still forced to be the lawn gnome. This appears to be the source of Doofenshmirtz's fragile self-esteem. Heinz as a lawn gnome. While his parents awaited their new baby, who they believed to be a girl, they knitted dozens of dresses for their new baby. But their baby was born a boy and was named Roger. Doofenshmirtz was forced to wear the old dresses due to lack of cloth, causing him to be constantly made fun of by his schoolmates, and on top of that, Roger was now favored by Heinz's mother for being a "goody-two shoes". Young Heinz and Roger Doofenshmirtz. Roger as well was favored by his mother for his amazing abilities in kickball, a skill in which Heinz was sorely lacking in. Heinz felt even more shunned because of this. He tried to play several sports to impress his mother, but failed at all of them. In grade school, for example, he flunked jungle gym. Heinz was still not completely forgotten, however, it seemed like he was only ever acknowledged so he could be mentally abused more. His mother for example wouldn't let him into public pools, possibly stemming from Heinz's embarrassing failure to perform the high-dive as a rite of manhood. Then his parents wouldn't let him watch music videos as a child. Heinz entered in his first science fair with his first "Inator" (Doofenshmirtz wasn't very creative with names yet), a working laser cannon. He was about to win, but for some reason lost to a baking soda volcano. The next year, he made an "Even-Bigger-Inator" but lost again to a baking soda volcan. At around age 16, he went to America, due to his parents tricking him to go to the "Schtor", which turn out to be only a painting, leaving him on a ship bound for America. In high school, he filmed himself in a very embarrassing moment: in his underwear and a cape, he skated through a room and into a toilet while saying "I am a superstar!" The recording later became a viral video across the Internet and became so well known that he couldn't walk outside his apartment room without being made into a laughing stock. As a young man, he started his own bratwurst company, Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst, during a time which he described as him being less evil than in his current occupation. He even sold the bratwurst personally as a bratwurst street vendor, but without much, if any, success. Despite having "superior workmanship, finer meats and exotic spices", street vendors that sold hot dogs did much better than bratwurst vendors. At the present time, almost no one (other than Heinz himself) remembers that street vendors once sold bratwursts. Heinz attributes this to hot dog vendors "having it all": chrome-plated carts, endorsement deals and fancy blimps. After two young boys walked by him while he was doing his job as a street vendor and made a joke about selling bratwursts being a telling sign that a person is lame, Heinz vowed that he would get revenge against the hot dog vendors. In evil school, he was tormented by his Evil 101 teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk, who flunked him out of evil school. To this day, Doofenshmirtz swears to get her to appreciate him for the evil he truly has. He also did a thesis based on an early ransom note of Dr. Lloyd Wexler. He dated Linda Flynn once before she became famous. She actually appears to be, at least in part, the reason why Doofenshmirtz is so focused on controlling and/or terrorizing only the Tri-State Area. At one point she discussed her desires to become a pop-star, but Doofenshmirtz, not believing she could do it replied sarcastically, "Yeah, right, and I'm going to rule the world". Linda replied thoughtfully that he could just start off small, like "with the Tri-State Area". In "Doof 101", it is mentioned that he took classes at community collega with Principal Lang, who was in love with Charlene at that time. However, Charlene fell in love with Doofenshmirtz more, leaving Lang to develop a grudge against Doofenshmirtz that he refuse to abanadon, even when after Doof and Charlene divorced. Death Battle Info Traps and Inators Doofenshmirtz has created several inators in his whole life, here some of them: 4 by strunton dbmln0d-fullview.jpg|Robot Arms 4 by strunton dbmlxv2-fullview.jpg|Glass case Platypus Secret Agent Arrival In Order To Foil My Evil Plot Capture-Inator.jpg|Platypus-Secret-Agent-Arrival-In-Order-To-Foil-My-Evil-Plot-Capture-inator Dbmlymq-33b1793b-843f-471e-b7e9-48e8e93ccb32.jpg|Net Dbmlyij-50c622b8-1278-4789-86e4-910ff79db1db.jpg|Cage Capture184.jpg|Control helmet Dbmn14z-f852dc85-1846-4915-97b0-e5ece3351ac5.png|Fly Paper Any Flat Surface Magnet belt.png|Any Flat Surface Magnet belt Dbmtdcc-c2681932-d138-49ed-88e0-88deea4b6694.jpg|Copy and Paste-Inator Termite Controlling Helmet.png|Termite Controlling Helmet Dbmlz8b-02749b5b-0a69-4809-89d0-58055c1e38fc.jpg|Coition-inator 4 by strunton dbmtdoc-fullview.jpg|Shrink Spheria Dbmtem7-b62198c5-a8a9-4cdc-a520-52b5ed14bba8.jpg|Slow Motion-inator 4 by strunton dbmu1zx-fullview.jpg|The Invis-inator Ball Gown-inator.jpg|Ballgown-inator EULG.jpg|Eulg HeinzSmashesMachine.png|Eradicate Rodney's-Inator-inator Dbmu3an-6830be37-3920-46ec-a538-18b81e828ac2.jpg|Accelerate-inator 1 by strunton dbmu36x-fullview.jpg|Look Away-inator Dbmvs6w-e9ae4252-bea6-4530-bf88-adc279a90077.png|Turkey-inator Doofenshmirtz about to press the button to activate his Inator.jpg|Away-Inator helmet Eat-It-All-Inator.jpg|Eat-It-All-Inator Mqdefault (62).jpg|Switch-Place-Inator Disintivaporator.jpg|Disintivaporator Gloom-inator 3000-inator - cropped.jpg|Gloom-inator 3000-intor Ugly-inator.jpg|Ugly-inator Make things larger-inator.JPG|Make things larger-inator 1 by strunton dbmvuhb-fullview.jpg|Stinkelkrampen-Inator (aka Good Luck-Inator) Lald021 the i-don't-care-inator.png|I-don't-care-Inator Worstfearinator.png|Worst-Fear-inator Machine.jpg|Trip to the Desert-inator 1 by strunton dbmtdxg-fullview.jpg|Freez-inator Forget-about-it-Inator.jpg|Forget-about-it-Inator Top of the world, Ma!.jpg|Waffle-inator Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Disney Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Scientists Category:Teachers